Love Story Romeo and Juliet without the Sad endin
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: Part 2 of my Song inspired Rephaim/Stevie Rae Stories! Song Inspired Taylor Swift's Love Story, Stevie Rae's A Sister of a Rich-tycoon, they and a couple of freinds goto a party, where Rephaim and his brothers crash, read to find out more! 1-shot


Love Story

Chapter 1; Romeo And Juliet, Without the sad ending

**A/N** Part 2 of my Stevie Rae/ Rephaim One-shot's Song Insprations! This one is Taylor Swift's Love Story, Yeah I know, Sappy after 'American Woman' But hey! This Song is perfect! anyhoo, Stark plays Stevie Rae's angry Brother, who tells Rephaim to back off of Stevie Rae, This is based in present Tulsa. Stevie Rae and her Family, (The Nerd-herd) are going to this huge ball, Rephaim see's her, ask's her to dance, and ya'll no the rest, No tragic ending, no Character death, only mild cussing out from Stark, that's all... Maybe *Grins evilly*

I don't own a thing, exept the Idea!

Again listen to Love Story by Taylor swift, to get a feel for what I am writing!

With lots of Love, IGlompedYourMangaAnime

btw; Anyone know how to change a Youtube Username? Please I really need this information!

T for Teen-weenie yellow polka-dot bikini

In Honor of Stevie Rae, next one is Gonna be a Kenny Chesney Song, but after that tell me what ya want!

In Stevie Rae's Point of View this Time Boy's and Girls, It's Show time!

(SPOV)

I looked at myself in the mirror, My Beautiful knee-length Cream Gold colored dress hung beautifully of my figure, I smiled at my Freind, Zoey, who was fixing my Brother, Stark's tie, I smiled, and sniffed at the Engagment ring that shined so brightly against her pale hand. I smiled, and walked to the door, "Come on, you to love-birds are gonna make us late!" I yelled, laughing as we all walked out into the freezing cold night. I smiled, having a feeling that tonight, something big was gonna happen.

(At the Ball)

I gasped in amazement, the ball was so beautiful, People laughing, smiling, eating and having a great time, I watched as Darius and Aphrodite, danced, she was beautiful as always, and he looked very handsome. Stark and Zoey, were dancing slowly, and their eyes were closed, I sighed, and walked out on the balcony.

The stars looked amazing, so bright and free. I sighed in hopefulness, "Maybe one day I'll turn into a star, and be free." I whispered, a single tear leaked from my face.

I turned in shock when I heard apaulled gasps, and cries coming from inside, I quickly wiped my face, and ran inside, and gasped at what I saw, 4 Beautiful boys and what looked to be they're handsome father. I looked in shock at how almost all of them looked so much alike, My eyes got caught on a very beautiful boy, who like the rest of them was in a plain black tuxedo, but Ohmygoodness did he look even more handsome in it. I just couldn't stop staring at him, he was beautiful, so unfairly, sureally Beautiful. One of the boys nudged him then pointed to the ledge I was on, 'Oh no!' I was about to run when he looked up at me with those beautiful Amber eyes of his. 'Ohmygoodness...' I thought dumbly, we both just stared at each other, not talking, not moving, completely captured by each other. He smiled softly at me, and my heart did a little flip, he looked over to the oldest of the group, who just nodded, and all of a sudden, everything went back to normal, exept for the beautiful creature making his way towards me.

He held his hand out, and bowed to me, "May I have this dance, M'Lady?" He said, in a thick beautiful voice, that sounded like music to my ears, I grabbed my consiousness, before I said or did anything stupid, I curtsied, "I would be honored to dance with ya, sir." I said in my Olke-drawl, he smiled, and took my hand, "Rephaim." He whispered, I gave him an odd look, then I smiled, "Stevie Rae, It's a pleasure to meet ya, Rephaim." I said, smiling beautifully up at Rephaim.

He smiled and put one arm around my waist, before he took me into the dance floor. He spun me, and dipped me, and lifted me slightly off the floor once or twice.

We dance for 3 songs, then he brought me out on the balcony, he smiled at me, then looked up at the night sky, "Beautiful." was the one word he said, I smiled, "Very." I agreed, looking up at the beautiful sky. I leaned against the railing, my back to Rephaim, "Have you ever wanted to be a Star?" I asked thoughtlessly, looking up at the sky, with faith and hope. I didn't hear him say anything, nor did I hear him move, but I did feel his hot breath against my neck and his arms around my waist, "Yes, I have always wanted to be a Star, just for the sheer freedom of it all." He said, looking down at me with affection, and love.

I coughed, and looked away from his piercing gaze, but he was having none of that, he grabbed my chin very gently, and made me look at him, "Why do you look away from me? Have I done something wrong?" he asked, sounding sad. I shook my head, "No actually your doing everything right, but I can't..." I sniffed, Looking away from him.

He looked very confused, "Why not, My Love?" He asked, once again making me look at him, I sighed, "My brother wants me to be married off to one of his freinds, Dallas, If I remember his name correctly." I whispered, pain filling my eyes. He looked shocked, and apaulled, "He's forcing you to marry someone you hold no feelings for?" He whispered, looking pained, I nodded my head, wanting to cry into this strangers arms.

He shook his head, and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm terribly, Dreadfully sorry." He whispered, lifting my chin, so I had to meet him eye-to-eye, Our eyes lock, and a spark flew. Next thing I knew, was that his lips were pressing softly against mine, and his strong arm, wrapped around my waist, I closed my eyes, and kissed him back softly.

"Stevie Rae! Get your Filthy hands of my Sister!" I heard my brother yell angrily. Rephaim broke the kiss, and looked up glaring at my Brother. I tilted by head back and saw my family and I'm guessing Rephaims, look at us, half in anger the other in shock, my half was angry, and by the looks of Rephaim, he was about to give them a peice of his mind.

I was still dazed about the kiss, and began swaying, "OhMyGoodness..." I whispered, looking up at Rephaim, who was now looking at me with worry, "What was that!" I whispered to him, he smiled slightly and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and kissed him once more, forgetting about our little aduience. Next thing I knew, I was behind my brother, who was yelling at Rephaim, and my Family was yelling at Rephaims Family, who was -like Rephaim- yelling right back at them.

I listened in on the conversation -or Yelling match- between Rephaim and Stark, "You have no right to touch her!" My brother yelled, "I would never bring any harm to her, ." Rephaim said through clenched teeth. "She's Not yours she has a Fiance!" My brother yelled, "Yes, then one you forced on her!" Rephaim threw back angrily. "I only want whats best for her, and you are not whats best for her!" My brother roared, "Maybe that's true, but then again, shouldn't you let her figure that out herself, hmm?" Rephaim replied back cockily, I noticed that everyone eles had stopped fighting, to watch Rephaim and Stark yell and Throw comments at each other. "I'm trying to keep her safe, and not heartbroken!" Stark yelled, "Oh, and you plan to acomplish that by marrying her off to one of your freinds, who she doesn't know, or Love, never actually letting her have the freedom to fall in love? Please let me know how that works." Rephaim replied, looking like he was about to punch Stark. "Yes! I will let you know how that works, Stevie Rae, were leaving now!" Stark roared, walking towards the entrance of the balcony.

I looked inbetween Stark and Rephaim, then I did the unthinkable, I ran to Rephaim,wrapping my arms around him and began crying. I felt him put his arms around me, and he kissed my forehead, before glaring daggers at Stark, who just stood there in shock, as I was clinging to Rephaim with all my might, "Stevie Rae?" He asked dumbfounded, openly gaping at us.

I looked over at him, tears in my eyes, "No, I want to stay here with Rephaim..." I whispered, with what little courage I could muster. I leaned on Rephaim, who smiled at me lovingly, and then glared harshly at the now fuming Stark, "Stevie Rae, get your Ass over here!" He roared. I flinched and looked up at Rephaim, "Take me somewhere we can be alone, please." I begged, and he just smiled, and stood atop of the railing with me, he then looked over at the older man, "Father, I'm sorry for the incovience, but Is it okay if I take her to the Garden?" I heard him ask, his father smiled at me, and nodded, "Have a nice time!" He said cheerfully.

Without any warning, Rephaim jumped off the railing, and we both fell onto the grass below the second story balcony. I gave him a shocked look, "Are you insane?" I asked, he just smiled, and helped me up. "A little bit, we need to run now!" He yelled laughing, when Stark and his brothers came running out, as his brothers held Stark back, me and Rephaim ran hard and fast, laughing the entire way.

I couldn't see where I was going, because he kept his hands over my eyes, everytime I asked if I could just peak, he would stop moving until I stopped asking, or Whining as he put it. "Are we almost there?" I asked for the hundreth time, my legs were killing me, and I was dead tired. All that running had taken it's toll on me, "Rephaim, please, I'm tired!" I whined, feeling so tired, and worn out, that sleeping on the cold, hard ground sounded nice!

He just chuckled, and picked me up bridal-style, "We're almost there, don't worry, my little Princess..." I heard him murmur, looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes, I wanted to melt, like chocolate, mixed with honey, his eyes were the perfect color of brown, and when he looked at me with those eyes of his, Ohmygoodness! I felt like I was floating on hot air.

I hadn't noticed before now, but when I came to from my little trip to my mind, we we're walking through a canopy of vinery, and wild sun-flowers. It had to be one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, that was until I saw the inside. I gasped at the pure beauty of it all, the Wild flowers, the trees, the vines, the Beautiful lake with fully bloomed waterlillies, I gasped, and looked closely into the lake, the water was clear and clean, I could see everything, from the Snails, to the fish, and even some tadpoles! "Ohmygoodness! It's so beautiful!" I told Rephaim, looking at him from the ground where I was resting near the Lake.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, It is Beautiful, but not as much as you are, Stevie Rae, and She knows it." He said, I gave him a confused look, he smiled, "The Garden, all nature comes from the Goddess, and she grants us with all of this,-" He gestured around himself to the Garden, "Which is why it's called 'Nyx's Garden'" He whispered, sitting down next to me, "What do you think of her?" He asked me, looking me in the eyes. I coughed, then blushed, "She's very beautiful, and I love the name, Me and my Family are followers of the Great Goddess Nyx..." I said, blushing hard, He smiled, and took my face in his hands, "Another wonderful Quality, Do you have no end?" He asked, placing a soft Feather-light kiss on my Lips, I blushed, and for the Rest of the night, we sat like that, In Nyx's Garden, under her full moon, next to one-another, for enternity.

**A/N**

**I have to make this a two maybe three-shot, I hope you guys don't mind, But I don't like Cliff-hangers! Hate'em! So here's Chapter 1, I'll have Chapter 2 up later in the week, Love ya'll Kitty!**


End file.
